Deseo de cumpleaños
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Hermione esta en el baño de chicas, recordando que sus amigos no la han felicitado por su cumpleaños, cuando Cedric Diggory aparece para pasar ese momento con ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Este fic ha sido escrito exclusivamente por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Hermione… ¡Yeeeeei! Hoy es día de que suban más fics de ella, ¿no? Yo espero que sí. Sé que a Hermione hay muchas cosas que le importan y otras que no, para mí, su cumpleaños es muy preciado y me gusta pensar que ella lo atesora, lamentablemente Rowling nunca abarcó este día con mínimo Harry o Ron felicitándola. ¡NADA! Una razón más para que me gusten tanto los fics, pero ya, basta… sé que yo soy puro Harmony, pero esta pareja me inicio a gustar y espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

* * *

Hermione entró con una gran sonrisa al gran comedor, visualizo a sus dos amigos y caminó hasta donde ellos comían, esa tarde se adelantaron y no la esperaron.

—¡Buenos tardes! —Dijo Hermione con gran alegría, como cuando tardas meses o años en ver a un viejo familiar o amigo.

Harry y Ron la miraron un poco extrañados y el saludo de ambos chicos no fue más que un susurró, lo que apagó un poco el ánimo de Hermione. Inicio a servirse para comer, esperando el grato momento en que sus dos mejores amigos se levantarán de su asiento y dijeran: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!_ No quería que fuera algo estruendoso, sólo un susurró y una palmadita en la espalda, no era muy dada de abrazos con Ron; con Harry quizás obtenía uno.

Pero la hora de la comida fue pasando y no quedaba mucho para que todos se retiraran a la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer sus deberes, perder el tiempo, la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa ya se habían ido, sólo pocos Gryffindor's, Slytherin's y Hufflepuff's quedaban.

Absolutamente nada ocurrió.

Toda la mañana estuvo esperando, suponiendo que quizás sus amigos querían esperar hasta el anochecer en que quería felicitarla. En ocasiones se quedaban hasta tarde en la sala común y siempre eran los últimos en irse a dormir, quizás Harry y Ron no querían que nadie los viera cuando la felicitaran. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero debía admitirse que le dolió que los primeros en felicitarla apenas bajó a la sala común fueran los gemelos Weasley, seguido de Ginny, quien le entregó un bonito broche con forma de flor para su cabello. Y seguido de otros compañeros como profesores que la felicitaron en privado, pero con todo el cariño que Hermione les agradeció.

¿Y sus _mejores amigos_?

Una bonita lechuza de color blanca con manchitas de color café entró por una de las grandes ventanas del comedor y llegó hasta su destinatario, en dónde dejó el paquete con delicadeza en manos de la dueña. El ánimo y sonrisa de Hermione regresaron.

—Ya pasó la hora del correo —Habló Ron—. ¿Quién te manda tan tarde eso?

Hermione los miró a los dos.

—¿No se dan una idea?

—No —dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Harry?

—Lunes _19_ de Septiembre —contestó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Hay algún suceso importante?

El ánimo de Hermione murió realmente en ese momento. ¿En verdad lo habían olvidado? El año pasado ambos lo recordaron a la perfección y a pesar de todos los problemas y sucesos que ocurrían en Hogwarts le dieron un espléndido día y ahora… ella siempre recordaba esa fecha para ambos, porque los quería y eran días importantes para pasarla con los amigos y la familia; Ella con pasarla con sus padres eran más que suficiente.

—Ninguno —Respondió y tomó el paquete entre sus manos y salió del gran comedor, olvidando por completo su mochila y se trasladó al baño de chicas, que no estaba muy lejos del Gran Comedor y se escabulló a mitad de la habitación, para su fortuna todo el baño estaba limpio, a pesar de que nadie los usara.

Sollozo al leer las preciosas letras de su mamá, donde le decía lo hermoso e importante que era ese día para ellos dos y que lamentaban no poder festejar más ese día especial con ella. Tragó en seco y puso la notita al lado de sus piernas y abrió con delicadeza el sobre. Era una pequeña cajita de plástico y no contenía un regalo precisamente, sino comida.

Un pastelillo preparado por su mamá con un diseño simple, pero decorado con los colores escarlata y dorado, su madre conocía a la perfección que esos eran los colores de su casa, siempre le gustaba contarle esos minúsculos detalles, estaba bien cuidado, solamente que por el viaje en lechuza se había pegado un poco, pero aún era comestible.

Volvió a revisar el sobre y descubrió que había una velita con forma de estrella, cada año era la misma pero con diferente color, el color de ahora era color amarillo. Vio de nuevo al pastelillo y se dio cuenta que era una cantidad exacta para compartir con sus amigos… _¡Vaya amigos!_

—Hola Hermione —Se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz, no era muy conocida para ella, se dio la vuelta para ver al chico de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, lo reconocía por ser el chico que le ganó la snitch a Harry el año pasado y que trató de anular el partido después de que su amigo fuese atacado por los dementores y de hace meses por haber ido con ellos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

—Hola —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, agradeció a Merlín de que su voz no se escuchará ronca y que se haya contenido las lágrimas—. ¿Qué haces aquí en el baño de chicas?

—Deberías cerrar muy bien tu mochila —Sin ser invitado, se sentó a su lado—. Se te ha caído tu libro de _Runas Antiguas_ , muy pocos tomamos esa materia y llegamos hasta el final, ¿no te parece?

—Es la mejor clase a la que asisto —respondió con una sonrisa—. De nuevo, gracias.

—Hey, ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo tomando la cajita del pastel—. ¿Cumples años? Sé que eres la mejor bruja de tu generación, ¿no deberías estar en algún festejo en tu sala? ¿O pasar el día con tus amigos?

—Mis amigos no se han acordado —Había tratado de guardar silencio, pero el que se lo preguntaran mostrando ese interés que nadie, no pudo evitar contestar—. Lo lamento, no tenía por qué decirte esto.

Cedric guardó silencio por unos segundos y le volvió a sonreír con cariño. Tomo de las manos la velita de Hermione así mismo agarró la caja del pastel y la abrió.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! —La felicitó con alegría y mantuvo en alto la cajita del pastelillo—. ¿Ya has pedido tu deseo? —Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces vamos —colocó la vela en el pastel—, primero hay que prender la velita y pedir tu deseo.

—¿Cómo sabes de las tradiciones muggles?

—Sin comentarios —Contestó Cedric y sacó su varita—. _¡Incendio!_ Ahora es cuando debes de cerrar los ojos y pedirlo, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Hace años que no hago esto —respondió divertida y miró a la velita encendida.

Cerró los ojos e hizo el típico ademán de juntar sus manos no muy lejos de su boca. Suspiro mientras pensaba en algo en particular, sabía que esos _deseos_ no se cumplían, pero era una tradición y la esperanza no moría. Hace años pidió tener amigos y al ingresar a Hogwarts hizo dos, los demás los consideraba sus compañeros, a pesar de todo quería a esos dos chicos, pero seguía molesta y no iba a pensar en ellos más ese día.

Pensó en Cedric.

Un chico popular, juego y buen deportista, esas características eran las que tenía por su físico; amable y amigable en esos momentos le demostraba, ir a sentarse con una chica que apenas conoció hace poco tiempo, celebrando su cumpleaños al notar lo sola que se sentía.

Era una gran persona sin duda, no haría más caso a los tontos comentarios de Ronald cuando hablaba de él y, aunque eso le causará más peleas, hablaría de lo bueno que era. Y no precisamente por ser guapo.

¿Su deseo?

Poder ser amiga de Cedric.

Sopló.

La sonrisa que le regaló Cedric fue más que suficiente para anhelar que su deseo de cumpleaños se cumpla.

* * *

 **NOTA II:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado?


End file.
